


OneShot (Original version) Any% Speedrun

by GroundedCoffee



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundedCoffee/pseuds/GroundedCoffee
Summary: Really short idea that I'm testing out: How would the characters in a game react to a speedrun? In this case, this story is somewhat based on this joke speedrun of OneShot here: https://youtu.be/mt_-FEcjJwM





	OneShot (Original version) Any% Speedrun

"_Welcome to my speedrun of OneShot, the original version, any% category._"

Niko flashed open their luminescent eyes in shock, immediately noticing that...this wasn't their bedroom. Shrugging off the blanket and stepping onto the creaking wooden floor, Niko called out hesitantly. 

"H-hello? Is anyone there?"

Despite the shock of waking up in an unfamiliar place, especially one as _creepy_ as this, Niko suddenly gained the full confidence to move forward, specifically towards a TV remote on the floor that they just noticed was there. Niko picked up the remote and, as if guided by some higher being, briskly walked over to a dimly lit window and scanned the remote's buttons. The cat-person barely glanced at the four untouched buttons before hurriedly rushing over to the computer beside the bed. 

_Wait, I don't even remember what the numbers were!_

By some higher power that Niko doesn't know about, they quickly punched in the correct numbers into the computer, not even knowing why they are doing this.

_Why did I do that? How did I do that?! I didn't even remember the buttons, much less realize that this computer needed a code!_

With the computer screen lighting up, Niko was greeted by a popup window. **[...]**

In less than a second, even before they realized it themselves, Niko was already tapping through popup after popup, barely catching any of the skipped words. _I-I think my name was in there? Something about having one shot, and how quitting is...murder? This is freaky!_

Hearing the sound of a door unlock, Niko turned around to investigate. But before they could even take a step forward, the scared child could have sworn they heard these words: "_...and time! WOO! World record!_"

Then everything went black.

Dark.

Suffocating.

"I-I... I wanna go home! Hello!? Mama, please help me! Somebody, anybody, help!"

_Meanwhile..._

**[...Di-]**

****

**[Did you just do that! Why?!]**

****

**[First you skip my warnings, and then you go and kill Niko just like that, you MONSTER.]**

****

**[...]**

****

**[...get out of my sight. You had ONE SHOT, and you used it to murder a child. You sicken me.]**

_*Game closes*_

Gazing at the screen, the Player chuckled from the text.

"Ha, I had one shot... Good one, Entity. That took at least 50 tries for optimization and good luck. In fact, I think I still could have gone faster."

Staring at their empty desktop, the Player shrugged and leaned forward, resetting OneShot for another run. "Screw it, let's shave this down by a couple milliseconds."

Booting up the game, the Player readied their muscle memory once more. "Hey guys. Welcome to my speedrun of OneShot..."


End file.
